During transport, a shipping container may be infiltrated by saboteurs seeking to tamper with the contents inside. A container is especially vulnerable to tampering when left in situations that are unattended. Such situations include un-secured or minimally secured storage and layovers during transit. To detect tampering, inspectors may look inside the shipping container or view a surveillance video of the container. A container that is suspected of being tampered with is often scanned by X-ray and gamma ray machines, and/or sniffed by trained dogs. Though these detection methodologies may determine whether or not the container has been tampered with, they usually cannot detect the tampering as it occurs in real-time.